It is common knowledge to anyone who has practiced hitting golf balls on a driving range that finding the appropriate height tee is at best difficult. Driving range tees are used when hitting virtually any club in a golfer's bag. Some, such as short irons, require a very short tee height while others, such as a fairway wood or driver, require elevated tee heights to accommodate the deeper faces of these clubs.
Typically, a driving range will provide tees having multiple lengths for patrons to use during practice. The range may have to provide as many as five to six different, individual tees to accommodate their patrons. Often, however, driving ranges may provide fewer choices which will limit the golfer. Golfers will also be required to lift the range mat to manually substitute one fixed-length tee for another fixed-length tee if they desire to use a different club. This process takes time, can be a dirty process if the mat is wet or muddy, and it prevents a golfer from changing tee height for each shot, should they desire to do so, thereby limiting the way a golfer practices.
A need, therefore, exists in the art to provide a golf tee that can be adjusted without needing to replace one tee for another. A further need exists in the art for an adjustable golf tee that can be used repeatedly without being damaged by successive strikes with a golf club.